If $x \otimes y = 3x-3y$ and $x \oslash y = 2x-4$, find $2 \otimes (-3 \oslash 4)$.
Solution: First, find $-3 \oslash 4$ $ -3 \oslash 4 = (2)(-3)-4$ $ \hphantom{-3 \oslash 4} = -10$ Now, find $2 \otimes -10$ $ 2 \otimes -10 = (3)(2)-(3)(-10)$ $ \hphantom{2 \otimes -10} = 36$.